Don't judge on the face
by Watachan
Summary: Défi pour Ficothèque Ardente. Naruto ne jugeait pas les autres sur leur apparence, et pourtant... AU. NaruSasu/SasuNaru.


Un autre défi pour le forum Ficothèque Ardente^^ Cette fois, le thème était "les apparences".

Cette fois encore, Shion me sert de garce de service. J'arrive pas à la piffer, s'y peut rien XD

* * *

_**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN NARUTO OR NARUTO SHIPPUDEN NOR THE CHARACTERS!**_

* * *

**Don't judge on the face**

Il n'avait jamais été particulièrement observateur, on le qualifiait même d'idiot pour ne pas avoir remarqué durant presque 5 ans que la petite brune timide de la classe était amoureuse de lui, mais il avait su à l'instant où il l'avait vu que Shion était une garce.

La fille d'un grand ponte de la haute société qui finissait dans l'université publique de la ville, on aurait pu croire qu'elle voulait juste se faire une place parmi des élèves normaux. Mais en réalité, sous ses airs innocents se cachait une petite peste. Elle disait prédire l'avenir, et toutes les filles venaient régulièrement la voir pour lui demander de leur prédire leur vie amoureuse, leur réussite aux examens ou que savait-il encore. Oh, bien entendu au début, il s'était laissé tromper par le beau sourire et l'air de petite demoiselle modèle, c'était si simple. Puis, un jour qu'il passait dans un quartier en bordure de la ville, il l'aperçut au loin. Un sans-abri par terre lui demandait une petite pièce, et elle avait alors déversé le reste de son milk-shake sur lui avant de partir sans même le regarder. A partir de ce jour, il l'avait observé de plus près et avait vu la contraction de ses joues au fur et à mesure qu'on lui parlait. Plus elle gardait en elle et se forçait à sourire, plus elle avait les traits tirés. Bien sûr, s'il le disait, personne ne le croirait, il n'était pas « populaire » comme elle.

Souvent, il la voyait de loin faire son petit manège, et il se demandait parfois ce qu'il se passerait si les autres autour d'elle ouvraient les yeux. Nul doute qu'elle se retrouverait seule, à devoir convaincre de nouvelles personnes de son innocence et reprendre son petit manège à zéro. Il avait pitié pour elle quand il pensait à ça.

-Naruto, je te parle !

-Oui, désolé ! s'excusa-t-il rapidement. Heu… tu parlais de ton correspondant ?

-Oui ! fit-elle avec une voix trop aiguë. Sasuke-kun a décidé de venir suivre ses études ici ! Je suis certaine qu'on va s'entendre à merveille !

-Tu veux juste le mettre dans ton lit…

-Y'a pas que ça. Tu verras quand il sera là lundi !

Sasuke était le correspondant de la rosette depuis le lycée, après un échange entre deux classes de littérature, et bien qu'il dise souvent ne plus vouloir la revoir, il était revenu plusieurs fois en ville. Avec le temps, Sakura s'était fait une raison cependant : il aimait plus cette ville qu'elle. Et lorsqu'il arriva lundi, Naruto comprit pourquoi Sakura était toujours gaga de ce type. Sasuke était CA-NON, pour ne pas dire divin. On aurait dit qu'il avait été façonner par un artiste, toutes les bonnes proportions là où il fallait, un visage parfait et, lorsqu'il salua Naruto, celui-ci fut un peu jaloux de cette belle voix grave et légèrement rauque. Et il dégageait une telle prestance…

Vu qu'ils avaient une chambre de libre dans leur colocation, Naruto et Sakura se retrouvèrent avec Sasuke comme troisième colocataire, le brun occupant la chambre juste à côté de lui. Et lorsqu'il arriva avec eux sur le campus, pas vraiment de surprise lorsque Shion arriva, son sourire le plus innocent en place, pour saluer le corbeau. Il vit Sakura voir rouge sans pour autant qu'elle fasse quoi que ce soit, mais il savait, elle s'imaginait en train d'étrangler la blonde. Et la semaine qui s'écoula fut rythmée par les arrivées soudaines de la blonde, dans le but précis de séduire le corbeau. Chose qui faisait sourire et rire les deux amis, Sasuke semblait insensible au décolleté de plus en plus osé et à la tête de plus en plus aguicheuse de la blonde. Ils avaient explosés de rire la première fois que le brun avait dit à la pauvre fille qu'avec son chemisier autant ouvert sur sa poitrine, elle allait attraper une pneumonie. Il lui semblait que Shion commençait à perdre patience d'ailleurs, mais c'était bien fait pour elle, à toujours vouloir acheter les gens avec cette fausse personnalité.

Cependant, il réalisa qu'il s'était trompé sur Sasuke le jour où il alla en cours avant de faire demi-tour pour récupérer son déjeuner oublier sur la table de leur cuisine. Il entra sans faire de bruit et entendit Sasuke, dans sa chambre, parlant avec quelqu'un.

-Non, non, je crois qu'elle ne veut rien voir… il faudrait qu'elle soit aveugle !

Il entendit ensuite un son inimaginable sortir de la bouche du brun : un sanglot. Il s'approcha et vit dans l'ouverture de la porte son colocataire et ami sur son lit, la main sur son visage, le dos vouté.

-Non, mais si ça se trouve, elle va finir par se présenter nue devant moi… Nii-san, je mourrais de honte si ça arrivait ! … Pour lui dire non, il faudrait déjà qu'elle me demande… Oui, je sais, c'est absurde… J'aimerais tellement que tu sois là, tu me manques tant… J'aurais du rester à la maison…

Un nouveau sanglot retentit et Naruto se plaqua contre le mur, son cœur battant la chamade. Il n'avait qu'une envie, aller voir son ami et le réconforter, mais il n'était pas certain qu'il soit en état pour accepter.

-Oh, oui… oui, je comprends, t'inquiètes… hm, moi aussi. A bientôt.

Puis il entendit le brun se laisser tomber sur son lit en sanglotant et se mordit la lèvre. Il allait simplement le laisser, il ne voulait pas avoir d'ennui. Ça aurait été l'idéal si le planché n'avait pas craqué sous ses pieds lorsqu'il se dirigea vers la porte.

-Y-y'a quelqu'un ?

S'insultant lui-même en pensée, le blond soupira avant de se retourner et de se montrer.

-Je… j'avais oublié mon bento…

Sasuke avait les yeux baissés, et Naruto fit la première chose qui lui vint à l'esprit à ce moment, aussi stupide ce fut. Tout en se traitant de con, il se frappa la tête contre la chambranle de la porte. Si fort qu'il finit sur le sol, Sasuke au dessus de lui, demandant s'il voyait flou. Une fois une serviette avec quelques glaçons sur son front, le blond s'allongea sur le lit de son colocataire.

-J'ai pas voulu t'espionner, c'est juste… arriver.

-Je m'en doute. Et tu… tu me trouves stupide, pas vrai ?

-D'en avoir marre que l'autre godiche te tourne autour ? Non, je crois même que t'as le droit de la gifler à ce rythme.

Un petit rire à sa gauche fit sursauter le blond qui tourna la tête en voyant Sasuke, une main à sa bouche en essayant de se retenir de rire. Ils échangèrent un regard, puis un sourire, puis rirent ensemble. Avant qu'ils ne s'en rendent compte, ils avaient loupés toute leur matinée de cours, alors ils décidèrent de sécher le reste de la journée. Et puis, la bosse du blond sur son front était une sacré excuse.

Shion commença à devenir plus agressive quelques temps plus tard. Fini la gentille Shion qui fait la fillette timide et un peu tête en l'air, elle alla vers le brun et lui demanda s'il serait libre un de ses jours.

-Désolé, mais non.

-Pourquoi ? Ces deux là te retiennent ? fit-elle en désignant Naruto et Sakura de la tête.

La rosette serra son poing sous la table et Naruto le lui prit, sachant qu'elle était à la limite de l'explosion. Sasuke secoua la tête.

-Non, parce que tu n'as pas l'appareil génital qui m'excite.

Shion s'en étouffa avec sa salive alors que les deux autres le regardaient, les yeux écarquillés et la bouche grande ouverte. Une fois la blonde partit, visiblement gênée et en colère, il se tourna vers eux et soupira.

-Désolé pour ça.

-C-c-c'est vrai, Sasuke-kun ?

-… oui. Honnêtement, je ne comptais pas vous le dire, ni à personne d'autre. Mais… le harcèlement de cette fille me rappelle le fanclub que j'avais au lycée…

-Ces filles qui te suivaient jusque chez toi ?

-Pas toutes, mais deux d'entre elles étaient folle de moi au point de collectionner jusqu'à ce que je jetais dans la poubelle…

Il croisa les bras sur la table et posa sa tête dessus.

-Je ne veux plus que ça arrive… j'en aie assez que les filles s'imaginent qu'avec un bon décolleté, elles me mettront dans leur lit.

Sakura referma sa veste à ce moment, détournant la tête, alors Naruto caressa le dos de sa main, vu qu'il tenait encore le poing qu'elle avait serré lorsque Shion était là. Pendant ce temps, Sasuke se redressa.

-Je peux vous en parler à vous deux car… vous êtes sincère, et je sais que je peux vous faire confiance.

Naruto rougit, flatté par cette confession. Après tout, ils ne se connaissaient que depuis quelques semaines, et le brun disait déjà lu faire confiance.

-Sakura. Je sais que tu as encore des sentiments pour moi, mais…

-Je vais t'oublier. Je vais essayer en tout cas.

Avec un sourire entre eux, ils se levèrent et rentrèrent, jusqu'à ce que Sakura se penche vers le brun avec un sourire goguenard.

-Alors comme ça, Naruto a plus de chance que moi d'avoir un rendez-vous ?

Les deux garçons s'immobilisèrent alors que la rosette éclatait de rire à voir leurs têtes déconfites. Ils échangèrent un regard, le blond voyant pour la première fois son opposé aussi rouge qu'une pivoine. Sasuke se mit d'ailleurs à trottiner puis à courir jusqu'à leur appartement et lorsque les deux autres arrivèrent, il s'était enfermé dans sa chambre.

Ce soir là, alors que Naruto lisait un manga avant de se coucher, Sakura se présenta à sa porte.

-T'es pas encore couchée ? demanda-t-il en posant son ouvrage.

-J'ai… j'ai trop réfléchis et j'aimerais qu'on en discute.

Il tapota l'espace à côté de lui avec un sourire, et la rosette finit les jambes sous la couette, Naruto adossé au mur pour lui laisser son espace.

-Avec ce que Sasuke-kun nous a révélé ce soir, j'ai fini par remarquer certaines choses…

Elle le fixa, ses yeux brillants d'une inquiétude qu'il n'aimait pas voir chez son amie.

-Tu vois, je suis en train de me demander si… si Sasuke-kun ne t'aimerait pas…

Le regard appuyé de la rosette lui fit comprendre rapidement ce qu'elle voulait dire.

-… t-tu veux dire… plus que comme un pote ?

-Il préfère les hommes, et vous êtes devenu proche très vite.

-Ouais, on a beaucoup parlé l'autre jour. Il est sympa, plus que ce que j'aurais imaginé, et puis j'aime bien être avoir lui, confessa-t-il avec un sourire.

Ce sourire, il n'échappa nullement à la rosette, qui fixa son ami avec insistance.

-Naruto… est-ce que tu l'aimes ?

La question laissa le blond avec la bouche ouverte, sans qu'il puisse répondre. Son esprit lui criait de dire « non » mais il n'y arrivait pas. Alors, il essaya d'articuler, mais seul un son rauque sortit de sa bouche, et il se reprit à vouloir se frapper la tête contre le mur. Il avait déjà donné avec ça.

Cette nuit là, il réfléchit à tout ça, se demandant tout à coup ce qu'il ferait si Sasuke était vraiment amoureux de lui. Il n'aimait pas les hommes, mais en même temps, il n'avait jamais essayé de sortir avec un gars, alors il finit par se retourner sur le ventre en s'énervant dans son oreiller. Lorsqu'il trouva enfin le sommeil, il rêva d'une personne qui le touchait d'une façon intime et très coquine, sans savoir qui c'était, jusqu'à ce qu'il se réveille en sursaut, l'impression désagréable de devoir changer son boxer se faisant immédiatement ressentir. Ça ne lui était plus arrivé depuis longtemps de devoir changer de vêtement durant la nuit, ou plutôt très tôt le matin, alors il était frustré du peu de sommeil qu'il avait eut et de celui qu'il n'aurait plus d'ici que le réveil sonne.

Durant la semaine, l'idée continua de trotter dans la tête de Naruto, comme un disque rayé qui ne jouait plus que la même partie de sa musique, et il avait l'impression que Sasuke s'en doutait, ou du moins, il savait que quelque chose le troublait. Ajoutez à cela que Shion semblait ne pas croire la confession de Sasuke sur sa sexualité, ça faisait beaucoup. La blonde était revenue à la charge la surlendemain après s'être faite éconduite, cette fois avec un regard noir pour Naruto et Sakura, avant de poser la main d'une façon brutale sur la table.

-Ça vous amuse tout les deux de monopoliser Sasuke-kun comme ça ? Juste parce que vous êtes seuls, vous n'avez pas le droit de l'obliger à vous suivre partout.

-Personne ne m'oblige.

-C'est ce que tu essayes de faire croire, mais tout le monde sait bien que ces deux là... sont des cas.

Les yeux de Sakura passèrent noir un court instant, et Naruto fut d'abord tenté de la laisser lui coller la bonne droite que Shion méritait, mais ça ne serait pas bon pour la rosette. Elle voulait faire de longues études, en médecine, alors pas besoin de ce genre d'incident dans son dossier, surtout que la blonde n'hésiterait pas à exagérer pour briser Sakura, sans aucune ménagement. Alors, il posa sa main sur son épaule, dissuadant ainsi son amie d'agir.

-Des cas ? Tu en dis trop ou pas assez, commenta Sasuke.

Elle les regarda du coin de l'oeil, un sourire supérieur se dessinant sur son visage.

-Haruno a des problèmes de contrôler de soi, et Uzumaki est un délinquant bien connu de la police.

Naruto, au lieu de s'énerver, commença à pâlir. La première pensée qui lui passa par la tête fut que Sasuke ne savait rien de cette partie de son passé, et il ne voulait surtout pas qu'il l'apprenne comme ça. Mais vu l'air satisfait de la blonde, c'était trop tard.

-Il paraît qu'il a participé à pas mal de bagarres de rue, frappé un policier, racketté des collégiens...

-C'est faux ! Je n'ai jamais racketté personne !

-Ce n'est pas ce qui est marqué dans ton casier judiciaire, fit-elle en croisant les bras.

Il se figea. D'où avait-elle accès à son casier judiciaire ? Elle et son père avaient tant d'influence que ça ? Il se sentit lentement devenir insignifiant, pourri, minable. Il savait le regard de Sasuke braqué sur lui, et il avait peur de le rencontrer. Un mouvement à sa droite lui fit savoir que le brun se levait, et il baissa les yeux vers ses baskets, la peur lui tiraillant les boyaux comme il n'avait jamais vécu.

-Je préfère un délinquant à une garce doublée d'une fauche-ton.

La main de Naruto fut prise et, en quelques secondes, il se retrouva derrière Sasuke, qui le faisait courir il ne savait où. Tout ce qu'il savait, c'est qu'il resserra sa prise sur la main du corbeau, et qu'il était heureux de se faire trainer de la sorte par celui ci. Ils se stoppèrent finalement dans le parc, à l'abri des regards, sous un arbre centenaire au lourd feuillage. Sasuke se tourna vers lui, sa main tenant toujours fermement la sienne.

-Je veux entendre la vérité de ta bouche. Sur ce passé dont elle a parlé.

Le blond baissa la tête, puis son ami lui releva le menton, plongeant ses yeux dans les siens.

-Tout ce qui sort de la bouche de cette fille est venimeux. Je veux juste... que tu me fasses confiance, comme j'ai pu te faire confiance.

Il se sentit profondément touché, tant qu'il en eut les larmes aux yeux un instant. S'adossant avec le brun au tronc de l'arbre, il releva ses yeux céruléens vers le feuillage.

-Elle dit vrai, mon casier n'est pas vierge. Mais c'était quand j'avais 15 ans.

Sasuke l'observait, attentif à ses expressions.

-J'ai commencé à me chercher, à essayer de devenir quelqu'un d'autre, comme tout les gosses à cet âge. J'ai fait des mauvais choix, et je fréquentais les mauvaises personnes.

Il baissa la tête, se mordant la lèvre inférieure en se remémorant cette période.

-J'ai vraiment participé à des bagarres pour ces « potes » qui m'ont laissé plusieurs fois derrière pour ralentir les flics. Et j'ai aussi frappé ce policier... mais pour ma défense, c'était un ami de mon père, et il n'a pas porté plainte.

-Alors, le racket est un mensonge ?

-Oui et non...

Il se laissa glisser vers le sol, finissant les genoux replier sur son torse.

-C'était les autres qui faisait ça, j'ai appris que très tard ce qui se passait. Quand j'ai su qu'en plus, ils battaient les gamins, je leur aie dis d'arrêter, on s'est battus, et c'est là qu'on s'est tous fait arrêter. S'il y avait pas eut le témoignage des enfants rackettés, je serai pas là à l'heure qu'il est... Je savais même pas que c'était noté dans mon casier...

Il baissa la tête, jusqu'à ce que son front touche ses genoux. Sasuke s'accroupit à ses côtés et caressa ses cheveux.

-Tu reviens de loin alors.

-Oui. Surtout après ça... y'a eut...

Il en frissonna rien que de se rappeler, et avala bruyamment sa salive.

-Après, quand les flics m'ont ramené chez moi, ma mère s'est mise dans une colère noire. Tu sais... quand elle s'énerve, on dirait que ses cheveux prennent vie, mais je te jure que ce jour là, ils flottaient derrière elle, et les yeux qu'elle avait...

Il se frotta les bras, sentant encore un frisson d'horreur le parcourir. Sasuke avait les yeux écarquillés.

-Sérieusement ?

-Oh oui ! Et elle a gueulé comme jamais, elle m'a donné quelques coups sur la tête aussi, mais j'ai cru un moment qu'elle allait me tuer... j'te jure, elle avait les yeux d'une furie... j'ai plus pu m'approcher d'elle pendant un mois après ça tellement elle me faisait flipper...

Un son agréable s'échappa de la bouche de Sasuke. Un rire, alors qu'il portait sa main à sa bouche pour se stopper, mais trop tard, le fou rire approchait.

-C'est ça, rigole ! N'empêche que je dis la vérité.

-Je sais, et c'est bien ça le plus drôle.

-Teme !

Il lui sauta dessus et commença à le chatouiller sous son pull.

-Tu veux rire ? Ben je vais t'aider !

Un fou rire plus fort encore commença, Sasuke étant extrêmement chatouilleux au niveau des côtes. Le blond s'en donna à cœur joie, torturant joyeusement le brun, qui avait beau le pousser, il n'arrivait pas à tenir assez longtemps pour enlever le blond d'au dessus de lui. Finalement, Naruto se lassa tout seul, riant lui aussi de ce petit moment spécial. Il observa Sasuke reprenant son souffle, les joues rougies et la respiration hachée. Son esprit associa ce spectacle à un autre, plus charnel, du genre post-orgasmique, et il réalisa encore une fois toutes les questions qu'il se posait sur son ami. Il l'aida à se redresser sur son séant, puis le fixa, tant que le brun finit par s'en apercevoir.

-Qu'est-ce que tu as ?

-Je... je voulais juste...

Il secoua ma tête, n'en revenant pas de cette soudaine timidité ! On aurait dit Hinata au lycée ! Il était un mec, bordel ! Qu'il le montre et ait les couilles de demander à son ami !

-Je voulais juste savoir si tu m'aimais !

Il eut envie de se frapper la tête contre le tronc d'arbre, peut-être en mourrait-il instantanément ? Parce que dans sa précipitation, il avait avancé tant sa tête qu'elle était à seulement quelques centimètres de celle du brun, qui le fixait avec les yeux écarquillés. Soit c'était parce qu'il venait de toucher juste, soit parce qu'il venait de lui faire peur... ou les deux, il n'en était pas certain.

Il décida de redonner son espace personnel au brun et ravala sa salive aussi discrètement que possible. Sasuke avala à son tour et détourna le regard, faisant sonner toutes les alarmes dans la tête du blond.

-Heu... si tu veux pas répondre, te force pas...

-Désolé mais... j'ai plutôt envie d'être franc...

Le temps que Naruto ouvre la bouche, le corbeau avait déjà prit son visage entre ses mains et l'avait approché du sien. Durant un temps qui leur sembla une éternité, ils se fixèrent, onyx contre saphir. Puis, Sasuke bougea enfin, et le blond arrêta de respirer.

Il s'attendait à sentir bientôt les lèvres du brun sur les siennes, mais au lieu de ça, il les sentit contre son oreille. Un souffle chaud lui hérissa les poils de la nuque, d'une façon qu'il aurait voulu moins plaisante.

-Tu me plais beaucoup, dobe.

D'ordinaire, il aurait déjà relevé l'insulte, qui était plutôt un surnom désormais, mais là, il bloquait sur la première partie de la phrase, et sentit la présence si proche du brun ne l'aidait pas à se concentrer. Mais il ne se sentait pas mal à l'avoir si proche, presque tout contre lui, en sachant désormais qu'il avait bel et bien un faible pour lui. Non, il se sentait plutôt bien en réalité, de savoir qu'il était aimé malgré ce passé qui le hantait aujourd'hui encore, et la proximité de Sasuke ne lui semblait pas dérangeante non plus. Il enroula ses bras autour du brun, dans un élan de joie.

-... je dois prendre ça pour un « toi aussi tu me plaies » ?

-Non, non ! fit-il en lui attrapant les épaules. Enfin... peut-être...

Sasuke plissa les yeux, et lui prit le poignet.

-Oui ou non ?

-J'en sais rien... j'y pense depuis... depuis que Sakura-chan est venue dans ma chambre pour me demander, et j'arrive pas trop à savoir... j'ai jamais été amoureux d'un mec.

Le brun leva les yeux au ciel, ça ressemblait tellement à Naruto qu'il se demanda pourquoi il était surpris. Il se pencha plus près du blond, dans une proximité invitant à la confession.

-Mais ça te dérange de savoir que tu me plais ?

-Ben... en fait, pas trop... j'ai jamais eus du succès avec les filles, alors... j'en sais rien du tout...

Il baissa la tête et les épaules, se sentant tout à coup particulièrement idiot. Sasuke lâcha son poignet et posa son front contre le sien.

-Tu voudrais essayer avec moi ?

Le blond fixa un instant ses mains posées sur ses jambes, tout près des genoux de Sasuke devant lui, et il se surprit à se dire qu'il valait mieux qu'il se lance dans une histoire d'amour homosexuel avec Sasuke plutôt qu'avec un autre homme. Et là encore, rien que d'imaginer Sasuke lui tenant la main, le serrant amoureusement contre lui ou l'embrassant, il ne voyait pas le mal.

-Ouais, fit-il en relevant les yeux vers son ami.

Rapidement, un sourire se dessina sur le visage pâle, puis il s'approcha et embrassa le blond au coin des lèvres. Naruto écarquilla les yeux en réalisant qu'il n'avait pas effectuer le moindre mouvement de recul. Après quoi, Sasuke l'enlaça, se collant à lui d'une façon qui réchauffa les joues du blond, même s'il ne s'agissait en rien d'une incitation à la débauche.

Lorsqu'ils furent rentrés quelques temps plus tard, ils remarquèrent leurs sacs dans l'entrée, Sakura arrivant de la cuisine avec un bol et une cuillère à la main, en train de manger la mixture qu'elle avait préparé.

-J'ai ramené vos sacs pour vous.

-Ah... merci, Sakura-chan.

-Sasuke-kun. Shion n'était pas du tout contente, elle s'est mordu les lèvres au point d'avaler son rouge à lèvre et d'en avoir sur les dents...

Le fait que Sakura ne pouffe pas à cette image au combien comique signala aux garçons qu'elle n'en avait pas fini.

-Elle a dit que tu entendrais parler d'elle. Je crois qu'elle commence à _vraiment_ perdre son sang froid...

Les deux adolescents se regardèrent, et un sourire complice se dessina sur leur visage. La rosette releva un sourcil gracieux à cette mimique, posa son bol sur le meuble le plus proche, et s'approcha des deux jeunes.

-Qu'est-ce que vous mijotez ?

Ils la regardèrent, ce même sourire sur les lèvres.

-Sakura, tu serais d'accord pour être notre complice ?

La rosette se pencha pour mieux écouter...

Quelques jours plus tard, pratiquement tout le campus avait reçu une superbe photo prise avec un portable, et Shion se dirigeait maintenant rageusement vers les trois compères, qui déjeunaient avec leurs amis dans l'herbe. La blonde s'approcha à grands pas, appela Sasuke et lui montra l'écran de son cellulaire. Sur celui-ci se trouvait la fameuse photo, celle de Naruto et Sasuke en train de s'embrasser passionnément.

Ils s'étaient vraiment bien amusés les derniers jours à prendre plusieurs photos dans des poses et des attitudes différentes, Naruto en venant même à proposer de se mettre torse nu pour faire croire à plus, mais le brun trouvait que c'était aller trop vite. Et vu la tête de Shion, elle ne croyait pas un instant à ce cliché qu'elle tenait entre ses mains.

-Je peux savoir ce que c'est que cette comédie ?

Le ton était donné, elle était à deux doigts de tuer quelqu'un. Sasuke regarda le cliché, puis la blonde et soupira.

-C'est pourtant visible, non ?

-Tu ne l'as pas sérieusement... emb-embrassé ?!

Une lueur de défi brilla dans les yeux onyx, et un sourire sournois trouva son chemin jusqu'à ses lèvres.

-Si, Naruto embrasse mieux que tout les autres mecs avec qui j'ai été...

Autant Shion semblait devenir verte, autant Sakura retenait difficilement ses éclats de rire, elle allait même finir par en pleurer si ça continuait. Leurs amis, quant à eux, regardaient la scène avec une certaine réserve, Shion montrant pour la première fois un visage inconnu à tous, et ça ne s'annonçait pas beau à voir.

-Arrête avec cette histoire ! Si tu ne veux pas sortir avec moi, aie au moins le courage de l'admettre au lieu de te faire passer pour un PD !

Ah, nous y voilà ! Elle n'était pas seulement égocentrique, pourrie-gâtée et manipulatrice, elle était aussi intolérante, voir homophobe. Sasuke lança un rapide regard à Naruto, qui comprit ce qu'il allait faire.

-Si je te montrais que je suis bien homo, ça te suffirait ?

-Qu...

Avant qu'elle n'ait pas fermer la bouche, le corbeau se pencha vers Naruto, prit son visage en coupe entre ses mains et l'embrassa. Si les filles présentes rougirent de surprise et de gêne, les mecs devinrent pâles comme un linge. Après seulement un rapide baiser, le brun mordilla la lèvre inférieure de Naruto, qui ouvrit la bouche, lui accordant un accès totale. Le brun ne se fit pas prié et enfuit immédiatement sa langue dans l'antre ouvert, rencontrant l'appendice y résidant. Penchant la tête sur le côté, il commença à caresser de sa langue celle de Naruto, tout en se plaçant sur les genoux du blond, qui attrapa sa taille de ses mains, le tenant contre lui.

En seulement quelques jours, Naruto avait déjà confirmation qu'il était bi, car les baisers et caresses tendres de Sasuke envers lui, son petit ami, ne le dérangeait aucunement. Il avait au contraire découvert qu'il en redemandait, toujours plus, aucun baiser n'était suffisant, leurs mains ne restaient jointes jamais assez longtemps, et lorsqu'ils n'étaient pas ensemble, Naruto se surprit à commencer à compter les minutes le séparant du brun, aussi cliché que cela soit. Et maintenant qu'il était à se faire positivement embrassé par le jeune corbeau, il se sentait lentement défaillir, et une réaction plus que gênante se profila dans son pantalon. Mais il avait la tête à mille lieux de là, alors il s'en fichait.

De son côté, Shion passa complètement blanche et s'en alla en pestant. Le plan avait beau avoir marché, les deux jeunes continuaient leur session de baisers embrasés, jusqu'à ce que Sakura ne les secoue gentiment, les faisant sortir de leur torpeur. Elle avait un mouchoir sous le nez, couvert de sang, et ses yeux émeraudes brillaient de milles feux. La plupart des filles étaient dans le même état, rougissante ou avec un mouchoir ensanglanté sous le nez. Les mecs avaient pour certains détournés le regard, pour d'autres tournés vert, ce qui était entre autre le cas de Kiba, un ami de longue date du blond.

Lorsqu'ils rentrèrent plus tard, les deux jeunes hommes se fixèrent dans l'entrée, comme s'ils attendaient chacun que l'autre bouge ou parle en premier. Finalement, Naruto étant Naruto, il prit la parole en premier.

-Quoi ?

-... je...

Le brun détourna le regard un instant, puis rougit, ce qui surprit Naruto.

-J'ai senti ton érection quand on s'est embrassé devant Shion.

Le blond en tomba, littéralement, à la renverse, faisant sourire le brun qui l'aida à se lever. Ne sachant plus où se mettre, Naruto enleva rapidement ses chaussures et essaya d'aller se réfugier dans sa chambre, mais Sasuke fut plus rapide que lui et se glissa dedans avant que le blond ne puisse la refermer.

-S'te plait, sors.

-Non.

-Teme, je t'ai demandé poliment là !

Se rapprochant du blond, qui rougit, Sasuke le fixa dans les yeux.

-De quoi as-tu peur ? Que je te force à coucher, là, tout de suite ?

S'il vit d'abord Naruto écarquiller les yeux, il le vit ensuite à moitié prier en deux, à rire à gorge déployée au point qu'il du s'asseoir sur son lit pour ne pas finir par terre. Jugeant qu'il préférait cette réponse à quelque chose de plus positif et inquiétant, il rejoignit le blond sur le lit et caressa son dos en attendant que son fou rire passe. Lorsque ce fut enfin le cas, Naruto releva la tête vers lui, un sourire sur ses traits.

-Je sais bien que t'es pas ce genre de type.

-Oui, vu ton rire, j'avais compris que tu pensais ça.

Naruto changea son sourire en moue et frappa le bras du brun, bougon.

-N'empêche, j'ai pas envie d'en parler.

-Tu ne veux pas parler ?

-Nan ! Fit-il comme un gamin.

Sasuke en sourit et se pencha jusqu'à son oreille. Le temps qu'il se rende compte du manège de son brun, il avait son souffle chaud contre sa peau, et c'était trop tard.

-D'accord. Après tout, on n'est pas obligé de parler...

-Sasuke, gémit-il.

La langue du brun alla caresser le lobe de son oreille tandis qu'un de ses bras s'enroulait autour de la taille de Naruto, le tenant tout contre lui. Sasuke n'avait usé que deux fois de ce stratagème, et chaque fois en avait valu la chandelle, c'est pourquoi le blond se laissait faire aussi docilement. Alors qu'il mordillait l'oreille de son petit ami, le faisant gémir doucement, sa main passa sous le t-shirt que portait le blond, allant caresser la peau sensible de son ventre. Ce simple contact suffit à le faire sursauter, et Sasuke profita de ce temps pour le plaquer sur le dos et aller attaquer ses lèvres tout en se plaçant au dessus de lui.

Le t-shirt se retrouva bientôt relevait jusqu'au col, la langue experte du brun occupant celle du blond, ainsi que son esprit. En cet instant, Naruto n'aurait pas entendu un éléphant passant dans sa chambre. Sasuke profitait toujours à bon escient de ce moment où il aurait pu tout lui faire, jusqu'à le tuer même s'il en avait envie. Sa main repassa sur le ventre de sa victime, ses muscles se contractant à ce geste, et il remonta lentement ses doigts jusqu'au torse du jeune homme, caressant doucement ses boutons de chairs alors qu'il séparait leurs lèvres pour aller grignoter son menton puis son cou. Penchant la tête en arrière pour mieux lui présenter son cou, Naruto savait juste que c'était Sasuke qui était au dessus de lui, mais sinon, il était déjà à des années lumière de la terre ferme. Ses mains parvinrent à trouver la chevelure ébène de Sasuke alors qu'il embrassait sa pomme d'Adam. Sa langue descendit jusqu'au creux de son cou, faisant gémir le blond, et il remonta sur la droite pour aller laisser une marque visible de tous dès le lendemain. Et de son côté, une de ses mains se glissaient lentement vers le pantalon du blond, jusqu'à une bosse qu'il avait sentit quelques heures plus tôt et qui revenait à la charge, le faisant sourire. Naruto était trop honnête, jusque dans les réactions de son corps.

Se permettant de frotter contre cette bosse qui faisait monter sa température, mais également celle de son propriétaire, il fut récompenser lorsqu'un long gémissement passa les lèvres de celui qu'il aimait.

-Sasuke...

En sentant son petit ami courber le dos pour se frotter contre sa main, un éclair d'envie passa dans l'esprit de Sasuke, l'envie de voir son petit ami se donner entièrement à lui. Il savait depuis son adolescence qu'il préférait les garçons, et s'il en avait longtemps eut honte, mais il avait obtenu l'appui et le soutien de sa famille depuis, et vivait son homosexualité plutôt bien. Ne pas le révéler plus tôt à ses deux colocataires avait été par peur de leur rejet, surtout qu'il avait trouvé Naruto très beau dès le départ. Maintenant qu'il l'avait tout à lui, leur relation officiellement révélée, et qu'il savait que le blond craquait un peu plus chaque jour pour lui, il commençait à être gourmand. Bien sûr, Naruto n'était pas encore près à se retrouver nu dans un lit avec lui, dans un sens comme dans l'autre, mais ils n'avaient pas besoin d'être entièrement nus pour éprouver du plaisir. Naruto le savait, Sasuke lui avait déjà fait atteindre le septième ciel avec seulement ses mains deux fois auparavant. Une langue passa sur les lèvres du corbeau, à l'idée qu'il ne comptait pas utiliser _que_ ses mains cette fois.

Glissant subtilement jusqu'à se trouver entre les jambes de son dobe, il retourna à ses lèvres, sentant les doigts du blond dans ses cheveux, alors que ses mains glissaient entre eux, jusqu'au bouton du jeans qu'il ouvrit, et la braguette qui se retrouva descendue promptement, tout ça sans que Naruto ne s'en rende compte. Une de ses mains commença à caresser la verge encore couverte, faisant sursauter le blond, et un petit sourire passa sur ses lèvres lorsque Sasuke stoppa le baiser pour descendre dans le cou bronzé. Une multitude de baisers papillons suivirent une ligne sur la peau caramel, Naruto gémissant en les sentant se diriger vers le sud. Lorsque les lèvres de Sasuke arrivèrent au bord de son boxer, le blond rouvrit les yeux, reprenant un tant soit peu contact avec la réalité, juste le temps pour Sasuke de baisser le vêtement et de relever ses yeux vers ceux céruléens dont il était épris. Naruto se redressa sur ses coudes alors qu'une main pâle venait toucher sa verge encore ensommeillée.

-Sasuke ?

Un sourire goguenard lui répondit tandis que le brun embrassait sa hampe, sous ses yeux bleus écarquillés.

-T-t'es pas sérieux ! Tu...

-Si, le coupa-t-il. Rien que pour toi...

Et il passa sa langue sur le pénis devant lui, faisant hoqueter le blond de plaisir. Renouvelant l'expérience, il fit bientôt haleter son blond de plaisir juste en léchant et embrassant sa hampe. La main que le blond avait d'abord fourrée dans ses draps était maintenant dans les mèches sombres, suivant les mouvements de tête. Sasuke n'avait jamais encore fait une fellation, mais en cet instant, il crevait presque d'envie de le faire. Il connaissait la théorie, s'étant longtemps documenté et préparé, et il ne s'était jamais senti aussi près qu'en cet instant. Lorsque son dernier coup de langue touchant pour la énième fois le gland rougi de son petit ami, il glissa lentement ses lèvres dessus, quand une main le tira en arrière. Il releva ses onyx pour trouver le visage de Naruto au dessus du sien.

-T'es pas obligé, lui dit-il avec un sourire.

Il le savait, encore plus en voyant ces magnifiques yeux azur et ce sourire tendre. Il se releva et prit en coupe les joues marquées de ces mignonnes petites cicatrices. Un instant, ils se fixèrent, cherchant dans les yeux de l'autre.

-Je sais, mais j'ai envie de le faire. Tu es le premier à qui j'ai envie de faire ça.

Le rougissement profond du blond lui fit à nouveau penser combien il était trop sincère dans ses réactions, mais ça ne le dérangeait pas. C'était probablement pour ça qu'il l'aimait tant, parce qu'il ne pouvait rien lui cacher, et c'était agréable d'avoir une personne comme Naruto à ses côtés. Il tendit le cou pour l'embrasser, juste un instant, pour lui prouver qu'il n'avait pas à s'en faire, puis il le regarda avec un sourire, prit sa main et entremêla leurs doigts avant de descendre reprendre son œuvre. Une fois le gland en bouche, il sentit et entendit son blond gémir, et ce simple son l'incita à poursuivre, descendant aussi bas qu'il le pouvait. La main de Naruto dans la sienne se serra, comme s'il avait peur qu'il lâche prise, et il serra à son tour, autant que possible. Alors qu'il commençait à lever la tête, un court gémissement échappa son petit ami. Il sourit intérieurement et redescendit sur sa hampe, élicitant un nouveau son de l'autre.

-Sasuke, gémit-t-il.

La cadence commença, lente et hypnotique, alors que le blond n'arrêtait bientôt plus son concert de gémissements. Sasuke trouvait ne pas trop mal se débrouiller. Il utilisait par moment sa langue, afin d'alterner les sensations, mais aussi retrouvait un peu son souffle. Deux de ses doigts formait un anneau qui caressait continuellement la base de la hampe, et il venait de se rendre compte qu'il pourrait utiliser une autre paire de ses doigts pour caresser deux petits sacs qu'il avait oublié jusque là. Alors qu'il mordillait très doucement un côté du pénis, il voulut lâcher la main de Naruto, mais celui-ci ne laissa pas ses doigts glisser hors des siens.

-_Tant pis_, se dit Sasuke alors qu'il reprenait son précieux ouvrage.

Une main alla à nouveau se placer dans ses cheveux, et il la sentit tout à coup le pousser plus sur cette verge dressée. Visiblement, le blond commençait à s'impatienter. Et qui était-il pour refuser son orgasme à son charmant petit ami ?

Il accommoda son rythme, voulant entendre à nouveau ce magnifique son et voir ce visage que faisaient le blond lorsqu'il jouissait. Il n'avait pu en profiter que deux fois, mais il comptait bien faire en sorte de partager ce moment autant de fois qu'il le pourrait. Si Naruto n'était pas le bon, il était très proche de ce que Sasuke avait toujours espérer avoir comme petit ami. Ses précédents avaient seulement craqués sur son look, ou pire encore sur la réputation et l'argent de sa famille. Mais Naruto était différent. Lorsqu'il lui avait dit combien gagnait son père par mois, le blond avait eut l'air surpris -qui ne le serait pas en entendant la somme de 260000 yens- mais au lieu de demander plus de détails sur combien Sasuke recevait, comme les autres, Naruto lui avait demandé sur sa mère, puis était parti comme toujours dans un de ses nombreux monologues sur sa propre mère, qui était également mère au foyer, et lui raconta anecdote sur anecdote jusqu'à ce qu'ils oublient de quoi ils avaient d'abord commencé à parler.

-S-Sas'... je...

Il savait très bien. Il sentait les spasmes de son corps et su qu'il devait se retirer. Il se redressa vers les lèvres rougies par les morsures répétées du blond et les captura alors que sa main finissaient de faire monter le blond sur le nuage neuf, l'autre toujours prisonnière de la main bronzée. Lorsqu'il vint enfin, sa semence recouvrant les doigts pâles, son corps se raidit de plaisir, un long gémissement étouffé par le baiser, et sa main serrant celle de son petit ami au point qu'elles furent aussi blanche l'une que l'autre.

Doucement, Naruto redescendit de son nuage, son souffle retrouvant peu à peu son calme, sa tête posée contre celle du brun, leurs yeux se rencontrant après un instant. La mer déchainée des prunelles du blond retrouva peu à peu une couleur plus douce, le sourire tendre de Sasuke à son égard lui faisant faire à son tour un sourire similaire. Ils étaient juste bien comme ça, seuls, rien pour les déranger.

-Alors, qu'est-ce que tu en dis ?

-... c'était... waw...

Satisfait de cette réponse, Sasuke retourna déposer un léger baiser sur les lèvres de son petit ami, tendrement, juste pour lui faire savoir qu'il aimait cette réponse. Après ça, naturellement, Sasuke s'essuya les doigts, Naruto l'observant faire, et il savait qu'il tombait amoureux de lui un peu plus chaque jour. Aucune fille ne l'avait fait se sentir aussi bien juste par sa présence, aucune fille ne lui avait jamais autant donner l'impression qu'il pouvait rester lui même sans avoir à se forcer à être un autre, et il savait qu'avec Sasuke, c'était maintenant parti pour durer. Il arrivait qu'ils se frittent, mais de leurs engueulades ressortaient toujours quelque chose de bien, et même s'il ne le dirait jamais à voix haute, les moments intimes comme celui qu'ils venaient de vivre étaient divins. Et ils n'étaient même pas encore à fond dans l'intimité ! Voilà pourquoi il avait hâte de vivre plus de moments avec le brun.

-Pourquoi tu me regardes comme ça ?

Il sortit de ses pensées en entendant Sasuke. Il lui sourit un peu gauchement, ne sachant trop quoi dire. Alors, au lieu de ça, il passa ses bras sur les épaules à sa portée et posa son front contre celui plus pâle.

-C'est rien, je me disais juste que j'étais content...

-Content de quoi ? Fit-il avec un sourire sournois.

-De toi, de nous, de notre relation, annonça-t-il en réfléchissant.

Il rit en y repensant, lui qui avait d'abord peur de ses sentiments, il les assumait pleinement désormais et ne reviendrait jamais en arrière. Sasuke était peut-être parfois très chiant et il lui donnait envie de le frapper -ce qui arrivait de temps en temps-, mais il avait aussi une grande patience dans ses réactions sur cette nouvelle sexualité qu'il découvrait. Oui vraiment, il ne changerait d'avis sur sa relation avec le brun pour rien au monde.

La dernière fois que Shion revint à la charge fut quelques jours plus tard, lorsqu'une nouvelle photo passa de portable en portable dans l'université. Cette fois, aucun des deux garçons n'avaient voulu qu'elle soit diffusée, ils avaient été surpris alors que Sasuke faisait une nouvelle fellation au blond, derrière un bâtiment du campus. Lorsqu'Ino, la meilleure amie de Sakura, arriva et s'étala sur la table en montrant son portable, les trois rougirent, puis la rosette les fixa.

C'est à peine une minute plus tard que Shion arriva dans le réfectoire bondé, se dirigea vers leur table une fois qu'elle les eut repéré, fit pratiquement voler Ino deux mètres plus loin, et frappa la table de ses poings, faisant tourner une vingtaines de têtes.

-Vous deux, vous allez passer en conseil de discipline, je vous le jure !

-Hein ? Pourquoi ça ? Demanda Sakura.

-Pour distribution d'images pornographiques !

Elle montra alors son téléphone, et ainsi la photo compromettante. Quasiment toutes les personnes présentes tournèrent la tête, et celles qui ne l'avaient pas fait avec une oreille Naruto blanchit légèrement, Sasuke fronça les sourcils.

-Cette photo a été prise à notre insu. Le conseil de discipline ne nous...

-Et la photo de la dernière fois ? Je suis remontais jusqu'au premier téléphone qui a envoyé cette photo, et c'était celui d'Haruno.

La rosette fit la moue, pas du tout inquiète.

-Et alors ? Il ne s'agissait que d'un baiser sur celle-ci.

-Tu reconnais donc ?

-Je l'ai juste fait pour que tu fermes ta grande gueule et foute la paix à Sasuke-kun !

La blonde lâcha son cellulaire et, à la surprise générale, flanqua une gifle sonore et puissante à Sakura, qui en resta un instant hébétée. Tout le monde regarda la blonde comme si elle était folle, sa main encore levée et son air courroucé la faisant ressembler à un démon. Une fois remise, la rosette leva le poing, une lueur de colère dans le regard.

-C'était pour quoi, ça ?!

-Ne me manque plus jamais de respect, espèce de garce !

Plusieurs exclamations de surprise furent entendu après ça. Ino, qui se tenait derrière la blonde furieuse, la dépassa et alla encercler les épaules de Sakura.

-De quel droit est-ce que tu parles comme ça à ma meilleure amie ?

-Yamanaka, je serai toi, je la fermerais ! Cette histoire ne concerne que cette traînée et les deux PD.

Quelqu'un dans la cafétéria devait être en train de boire à ce moment, car on entendit clairement quelqu'un recrachant son verre. Elle ne sembla même pas s'en rendre compte, car elle pointa à nouveau les deux garçons.

-J'ai déjà envoyé une requête auprès du directeur, ce n'est qu'une question de jours avant que vous ne soyez renvoyer !

Ils la fixèrent avec surprise, puis Sasuke se leva et frappa la table de sa main.

-Juste parce que je ne suis pas tombé dans tes bras dès le début ?

-Oh ça, c'était avant que je sache que tu suçais Uzumaki.

Nouvelles exclamations de surprise. A ce stade, tout le monde se demandait où était passé la gentille Shion qu'ils connaissaient.

-Oh la la, que c'est moche la jalousie.

Sortit de nul part, le professeur Hatake, que ses propres élèves appelaient Kakashi tant il était familier avec eux, se tenait près d'Ino et Sakura, les mains dans les poches et un regard blasé comme à son habitude derrière le masque chirurgical qu'il n'enlevait jamais. Il sortit sa main gauche de son pantalon et la leva vers la blonde colérique.

-Et si nous essayons de nous calmer ?

-Mêlez-vous de vos affaires !

Il la regarda un instant, puis soupira.

-Tu sais que tu viens de faire une belle esclandre devant toute la cafétéria, je suppose ?

La blonde le dévisagea, puis se retourna lentement, à la manière d'une de ses filles pourchassaient pas le tueur fou dans un film d'horreur. Elle passa rapidement son regard sur l'assistance, voyant plusieurs cellulaires pointaient vers eux, et aussi dignement qu'elle le pouvait, elle s'en alla le menton haut et fier.

Lorsqu'elle entendit que sa requête avait été annulé, et ce malgré l'intervention de son père, elle quitta l'université, « pour quelques temps » qu'elle disait, mais avec les dizaines de vidéos de son scandale qui avaient fini sur internet, elle avait eut le malheur de ne plus pouvoir se contenir dès qu'on en parlait, ce qui avait amené à ce qu'on l'appelle « le Démon aux deux visages ». Et tout le monde savait que c'était la vraie raison de son départ.

Ce dimanche, se réveillant d'une bonne nuit de sommeil, le blond se tourna légèrement vers son petit ami, endormi à ses côtés. Dire qu'il avait cru après sa première rencontre avec lui que Sasuke était monsieur parfait, fort et sans peur, alors qu'il avait longtemps craint de leur dire qu'il était gay et leur réaction à cette annonce. La prestance qu'il dégageait avait jouer sur ce que Naruto avait pensé de lui, son apparence donnant une fausse image de sa vraie nature. Et il était là, à ses côtés, à pouvoir avoir le vrai Sasuke dans ses bras. Et encore une fois, il se dit qu'il ne regretterait jamais de s'être laissé une chance avec lui.


End file.
